Winter Snow
by kay.kay
Summary: “How can anyone hate what is so beautiful?” d/g one-shot. hehe read and review.


"Draco! Wait up for me!" a cheerful voice yelled from across the halls. Draco, now a sixth year student at Hogwarts, stopped his quick pace, patiently waiting for the figure to catch up. He didn't bother to glance at the figure behind him. He could already visualize the young girl with fiery red hair and a temper to match running towards him. A smile formed on his lips, as a warm expression appeared on his once impassive face. It was something he only saved just for her.  
  
"Lo Ginny," he greeted, once she caught up and met his pace, "How are you?" He took a quick glance to the side, and watched the girl's tired look instantly change to one of pure joy.  
  
"It was so fun!" she replied, as she bobbed her head in excitement, "It was the best day ever!"  
  
"Despite the cold and snow?" Draco asked, trying to sound serious. . .but failed miserably. For some strange reason, and to Draco's disbelief, he couldn't just help but smile whenever he was around the youngest Weasley. Everything about her, from her bright moods to her rich laughter, brought a warm feeling to the Slytherin king's heart. It was something he used to fear. . .but soon embraced with a full force only Ginny can bring. And it was this full force that slowly melted Draco's cold heart, bringing out a soft side only she was allowed to see.  
  
"No silly!" she answered with a laugh, playfully punching him on the arm. "You know I love this weather," she continued, while motioning to the fallen snow, "It's just so beautiful."  
  
"More like horrible," Draco mumbled back, wondering if he and Ginny were staring at the same thing. Ever since childhood, the young Malfoy never enjoyed the winter or the many "wonders" it brought with it. But then again. . .getting thrown out into the snow wasn't always a fun thing, even for a little seven-year-old with a hyper level over the top and beyond. Draco shivered at the thought. Memories were always harder to face, especially in the winter.  
  
Ginny glanced at her good friend, a suspicious look in her eyes. She had noticed Draco shiver unexpectedly. . .his eyes distant and slightly pained. But she quickly dismissed the thought, assuming it was the cold weather. . .and not a painful memory. "Let's go out."  
  
"What?" Draco inquired, not entirely sure of what she said. His heart was still a little pained by the recollection, but replaced it with a look of utter confusion. "Did you just say let's go out?"  
  
"Yes I did Draco," Ginny assured, inwardly wondering when did the prefect get so clueless, "I said let's go out."  
  
"Out where?" he asked once again, unsure of where she was trying to get at.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes in frustration. "Well this certainly confirms that there are definitely no brains behind you're pretty face. . ." she whispered teasingly, gently twisting a slim digit around a strand of Draco's pale blond hair. She loved the feel of his hair when it hung loose and without that horrible gel that he regularly used to slick it back.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, didn't. Of course he loved Ginny, and moments like these didn't come very often. . .as much as he wished. But he just didn't enjoy the simple fact that the young redhead truly did have him wrapped around her slim finger. . .just like his strand of hair. It was definitely something very un-Malfoy like. . .which would probably shock the world and bring his father to utter shame and rage. And yet, all he could really do was stand there and watch the one who captured his heart twirl his hair like there was no care in the world. If only that was true.  
  
"So what do you say Draco?" Ginny asked daringly, a smirk on her lips, "Do you have enough guts to actually go outside in the cold? Or are you just a chicken like the rest of them?"  
  
"I'll show you chicken!" he shot back mischievously, as he picked her up in his arms and ran into the courtyard, snow falling all around them. Students, and even the teachers who passed by, stared on in confusion, as they watched the two unlikeliest pair laughing and playing in the snow like best friends. . .or even young couples would. But they never noticed the gazes of bewilderment or disgust. . .or even the night that had slowly fallen. Their eyes were only on each other, as if they were the only souls in the world. And that's how Draco wanted it to stay. . .forever.  
  
"So Draco," Ginny began, as the two sat down on the pure white snow, "Do you still dislike the cold weather?" She looked at him with eyes full of unspoken happiness. Draco glanced at her, before looking up towards the starry sky.  
  
"How could I?" he replied with a question of his own, "You always seem to bring the best out of everything."  
  
"You're damn right!" she said proudly, while gently holding a fallen snow flake in her palm, "How can anyone hate what is so beautiful?"  
  
"Ginny. . ." Draco whispered softly, his silver eyes now fixated on hers. A loving smile formed on her lips, her eyes waiting for him to continue. "Ginny. . .I don't know how to tell you this. . .but. . .I love you." And suddenly. . .the world came crashing down on him.  
  
"Um I better go. . ." she whispered, eyes downcast. "I'll. . .see you later." And with that, she stood up and walked away. . .not once glancing at the broken figure beside her.  
  
Draco watched in sorrow as the only one he ever loved disappeared into the cold winter night, before he too stood up, glanced up at the starry night, and made his way to the castle.  
  
Things would never be the same.  
  
"Happy endings only exist in storybooks"  
  
===========================================  
  
A/N: did anyone expect that? Cuz I definitely didn't and I wrote this story! (hehe) Oh and the quote is from another fanfic I read a long time ago. I don't remember the author. Gomen! Oh disclaimers: I don't own anything. Pretty much it. Okay please read and review! 


End file.
